1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to paper rollers, and more particularly to an improved paper roller with promotional indicia such as a manufacturer""s coupon or advertisement on the roller.
2. Description of Related Art
Many products today are sold on a cardboard or heavy paper roller, such as for example paper towels, cellophane wrap, aluminum foil, bathroom tissue, and gift wrapping paper. In each of these examples, sheets of product is wound around the paper roller and unwound as needed by the purchaser. When the consumer reaches the end of the roll of product, the bare roller is discarded and a new roll of product replaces the old. If there is not a replacement roll handy at the time the old roll is empty, the purchaser must go out and replace the old roll with a new one at this time. Curiously, at a time when manufacturers know that their product is in demand and that the consumer is likely to buy either a similar product or a competitor""s product, the empty roller has not be utilized as an advertising vehicle to influence the consumer""s next purchase.
The present invention seeks to take advantage of the unique opportunity presented when a consumer runs out of a product which uses a paper roller by including a promotional message on the roller. Whether the printed indicia which is used to convey the promotional message is incorporated directly on the paper roller itself, or whether a separate sheet of paper is attached to the outside of the roller, the present invention takes advantage of the timing and attention required to change the discarded roller by supplying a promotional message to the consumer on the empty roller. The present invention discusses several vehicles for communicating this message, such as scoring the paper roller to facilitate a cut-out or tear-out coupon, to printing a message on the entire roller. With the present invention a manufacturer can attempt to influence the consumer""s next purchase by offering discounts, consumer information, or other incentives such as sweepstakes entry.